


When Kara Is Really Confusing

by maybetomorrow



Series: Avoiding Inevitabilities [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also it was supposed to be three chapters, And it took two months, But it's happening, Canon Compliant through 2x11, Companion to WOPIRC, F/M, Mon-El gets to be a hero on his own, POV Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), The ending is happy I promise, and now it's more like 10, because writing Mon-El is too much fun, before diving into a relationship with Kara, post 2x11, someone asked for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: The companion piece to When One Part Is Really Confusing. {Mon-El's perspective}After Mon-El told Kara how he felt, she rejected him and proceeded to ignore him.So instead of dealing with his heartache, Mon-El throws himself into anything else productive he can think of to avoid her.Set after 2x11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emarasmoak (emara32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emara32/gifts).



> Karamel_fangirl_emarasmoak suggested I write Mon-El's perspective almost two months ago, and then I got trapped in a whirlwind of fic ideas and this turned into a way longer project than I anticipated, because as it turns out, I really like writing Mon-El's perspective and he was hiding a whole bunch of stuff that wasn't in the first story.  
> So here's the first part... of at least 9. Maybe 10.

Kara was angry at him again.He knew it.But this time was different.

He had really tried.He tried being himself.That was hard.Then he tried being the man he used to be on Daxam.She hated that.He tried being the hero she wanted him to be.That one blew up in his face.

Then he tried being a balance, which was harder than it seemed.But he liked trying to be this version of himself.He was honest.Straightforward.Focused and hardworking.All good things.And yet, now she couldn’t stand being around him, and only half of it was because he was behaving unacceptably.He could see her growing unsettled when he was around.He could see her trying not to yell at him.She was being too careful and it seemed like she felt unsafe even.

And then she went and rejected him.And the first time was fine because it was a silent one and he could walk away from it and just pretend it never happened and, to some extent, that was okay.He could use any reason to justify why she didn’t feel the same way and he could move on with his pride relatively intact.But, no.She had to confront him at work, when he couldn’t take himself out of a bad situation, and told him, in no uncertain terms, that she had no interest in him, regardless on anything going on in her life that might have prevented her from reciprocating.

And the best way to cure old love is to find new love, right?So when he bumped into Eve the next morning, asking her to lunch seemed like the right thing to do.She seemed nice, and she seemed to genuinely like him, which was better than he could hope for.

He hadn’t meant to bump into Kara as they left.But he did, and Kara was clearly upset and what’s worse is she didn’t want to talk to him.Usually, when he upset her, she wasted no time in telling him what he did wrong.To give dismissive silence didn’t seem like her at all.

The date hadn’t gone well.Mostly because he was upset about Kara.But also maybe because he didn’t really have his heart in it.Even Eve told him to get over Kara before getting back into dating.Which, actually, was some fantastic advice. 

Once he stopped imagining it was a date, the afternoon went much better.By the end of it, he and Eve were laughing like old friends and decided they both needed a little more stability in their lives.And a few more friends.Because CatCo was Eve’s whole world, and Kara was his, and maybe what they needed was something to remind them how badly they needed balance.

So they got lunch together almost every day.He synced his lunch break to hers, a task which was easy since M’gann was more than a little receptive to him _actually_ having a life.And he would show up at CatCo and wait for Eve to gather their things, and they’d eat and chat until she needed to get back to work.And it would have been so much easier if Kara wasn’t there. 

He hated that thought.Because he really cared about her, and he loved being around her — most of the time, at least.Not when she was mad at him.Or ignoring him.Which is what she did most of the time now.So for the first two weeks, he just smiled and tried to pretend he didn’t see her.Because not only did the rejection sting a little more every time, but the look on her face reminded him that _she_ decided he wasn’t a part of her life anymore. 

He’d gone and shared his feelings — a big taboo for Earth men apparently — and not only had she told him she didn’t feel the same, but he had lost her as a friend, too.Kara.The only person on this entire planet who really saw and understood him.Because J’onn, he got the whole last-of-your-kind burden that Mon-El was still learning to bear.But J’onn had his doubts — not just at first, but consistently.But Kara believed in him in spite of everything.And now, she wouldn’t even _look_ at him.

There was only so much a man could take.He’d say he understood why Kara avoided him now, but it wasn’t like she was still recovering from the dissolution of whatever they were, because she. didn’t. care. about. him.

Which was fine.Great.Fair.She didn’t need to.He had just read her wrong.So wrong.And now he was the one suffering.Still, he was glad it was him and not her.He would hate to see Kara brokenhearted, ever.

But it wasn’t just the fact that he lost any chance with her, or even that he lost her as his friend.On top of it all, he went from having a mentor to being back on his own.From being a hero with a day job, to being just a bartender.He had loved getting to fight by her side, and training with her.It was how he felt like the man he wanted to be, not the man he was now.And he’d been diligent. 

He’d shown up for training.And the first day, he thought something had come up and she had to go be Supergirl.But when he checked with J’onn he was informed otherwise.Still, she could have been stuck at CatCo.A valid excuse.The second time, he still waited around, and walked out of the room to find her talking with Alex in the command center.She was _there_.She had been there the entire time.She just wasn’t planning on training with him.It was like a punch to the gut, and he didn’t feel like facing her so he just walked out before she could see him. 

From then on out, he kept out of the DEO as long as he was allowed.And that meant extras shifts at the bar.So one avoidance begat another, because Kara didn’t really drink, and she definitely hadn’t gone to the bar since she trapped him into dealing with her more blatant rejection.If she had any decency left in her, she wouldn’t do it again.At least if he hid himself away here, he would be free of her long enough to throw his focus into something else.Something productive.Work, at least, would be something to do to avoid the inevitable heartache waiting for him anywhere else.Anywhere she was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: "She was there. She had been there the entire time. She just wasn’t planning on training with him. It was like a punch to the gut, and he didn’t feel like facing her so he just walked out before she could see him."

Of course, he couldn’t stay out of the DEO all the time.He still lived there, first of all.And then there was the matter of training.He still needed to train, regardless of whether or not Kara was there.And he wasn’t about to give up on being a hero — of making something of himself.Not just because Kara didn’t care.He’d decided who he wanted to be.And he wanted to be that man, by her side — but if she wanted nothing to do with him, he’d find another way.

He started with Alex.Alex had a suit that helped her level the playing field with super powered aliens.Which was incredible — now that he thought of it.If this was the kind of suit the DEO produced, he was jealous.Madly jealous.And that was a pretty strong motivator for him to keep training.

But even Alex had her own job — and a sister — to attend to.And as much as he wanted to say that Alex was the perfect person to train with him, she wasn’t the kind of friend he needed.As great of an agent as Alex may be, and as excellent of a coworker, she was still Kara’s sister.And he didn’t want to get in the way of their relationship.Because Kara loved Alex.

In short, he was feeling betwixt and between, as Kara had once said.The words hadn’t made much sense to him before, but now?Now he felt it deep in his bones. 

When Kara felt this way, all it took was a story and saving the humans on Slaver’s Moon.For him — he knew it wouldn’t be simple, and he had no clear plan in sight. 

That was, until he caught Winn sneaking out of the DEO and into the van to help Guardian with another one of his nightly vigilante outings.He knew how upset Kara had been to find out that her friends were putting themselves in harms way, but that wasn’t stopping them.He debating trying.Trying to get in the way or make them see reason — if he could come up with any. 

The more he thought about interfering, the more he saw Kara acting the same way.There was some great irony there, that she would only give help, only look out for others, wouldn’t dare save her own skin if it meant anyone else might be hurt.But James — he was human.And humans had limits. 

He didn’t know _why_ he did it — especially because James seemed to _genuinely_ hate him — but he asked if he could help, and neither of them stopped him.And at first, he was cautious and held back, convinced that his job was to ensure no harm came their way.But when James walked away with hardly a scratch on his armor, Mon-El knew Kara was perhaps too quick to doubt him.Because yes, he should be more careful and choose his fights wisely, but James had the soul of a hero.Even if it was buried beneath layers of self-righteousness.Still he was a good hero and a better man.As far as people to work alongside, James and Winn were the best choices.Plus, if he joined their team, Kara wouldn't have to worry about her friends as much. 

And as it turned out, he enjoyed working with the two of them.They got along the way friends were supposed to.The way partners were supposed to.He liked the thought that the three of them could be as much — eventually.

Mon-El took to training with Guardian when he could.James had the tech and the suit and quite a few skills and tricks up his sleeves, but he still wasn’t quite a match for most hostile aliens yet.Mon-El was determined to change that.That task gave him new drive and purpose, and most of the time, he was able to avoid Kara and keep his mind clear of her.

It was a few days into training, when James began to doubt Mon-El’s reasons for working with him.Not from any real distrust, but because he knew he wouldn’t be Mon-El’s first choice.They were in the training room, throwing punches with as much coordination as they could.

“Why aren’t you training with Kara?” James asked as he side stepped Mon-El’s attack.

“Kara and I,” Mon-El said, throwing a punch, “aren’t talking right now.”

“For how long?”His voice was distorted by the suit, but his concern still broke through the suit’s sound system.

“A couple weeks.I wasn’t counting.”More like, he was trying to to count.Still didn’t stop him from knowing exactly how long it had been.

James stepped back, and Mon-El stopped fighting.

“Hey man, are you okay?” James asked, pulling off his helmet.

“I’m fine.”He could feel his forehead crinkling.He hoped lie detection wasn’t one of James’s skills.

“Are you sure?Because — I know you liked her, and I know you two fight a lot, but —” James began.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Mon-El turned to the punching bag across the room.

“You probably should.At least to me.I understand what you’re going through.”

“You don’t understand.” He threw an uninhibited fist at the thing, watching it sway back and forth.“Kara and I — aren’t even _friends_ anymore.” 

“What?” James asked, but Mon-El wasn’t listening.He could feel himself spiraling, compelled to share how he felt.But guys in Earth weren’t supposed to do that. So instead, he channelled it into his punches.

“And I screwed it up.And She.Won’t.Even. _Look_.At.Me.”

He punctuated every word he shouted with a vicious and merciless punch into the bag.And with the last word, he ripped a hole right through it. 

“Mon-El that looks far from fine.”

“I’m great, Jimmy.Thank you for your concern,” he said through gritted teeth.He clenched his hands into tight fists, trying to temper the remaining anger he had left over.

There were footsteps down the hall, then Winn popped his head into the room.“Hey, so, police scanner says we got something.Burglary at the National City Bank again.You two up for it, or shall we leave this one for the professionals?”

Mon-El opened his fists and walked to the door.“Let’s do it.”

Winn and James followed, a look of confusion passing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little blurb to establish what Mon-El is doing while Kara is ignoring him.
> 
> Up Next: Kara shows up at the bar, and Mon-El is not ready ...
> 
> Still got 8-9 chapters to write, so if you wanna see something, tell me <3 ...   
> And my inbox is open on tumblr: karadanversprince for prompts, feels, feedback and friendship. All the good things.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one avoidance begets another, Mon-El turned to the bar to keep Kara off his mind. But when Kara shows up for a drink, he'll have to face his troubles or find a new way to avoid the inevitable...

For a while, the bar made a good safe place.Kara never showed up when he was working, which had been his greatest concern.And even though it had become a central meeting place for her group of friends, he realized she might have been avoiding it because she knew he was there.Which, the more he thought about it, was merciful of her.Her avoidance was intentional.He knew _that_.But perhaps it was carefully executed so he could save a little face.Which was kinder and more caring than any other act she’d done for him in a while.Perhaps she did care.Not as much as he did.But maybe some part of her wasn’t intending to hurt him so completely. 

At least, as far as he knew.

It was getting so much easier.Sure it ached not being around her — that was all he had wanted when he showed up to her apartment, heart in his hands.But it was getting easier to put it behind him and try and move on with his life.Find a new purpose, maybe.

That was, at least, until he had his third closing shift that week, nearly a month after they’d last talked.He’d been halfway through his shift when he looked at the door and his heart stopped.Because there was Kara, making her way over to the bar.And he was worried she’d come to seek him out again. 

But it seemed she hadn’t even noticed him.That worried him even more.Rhonda took one look at him and made her way over to Kara, with a “you owe me,” muttered under her breath.

He tried to carry on.He busied himself with other customers, never turning his face towards her.He tuned her out as best as he could.Of course, he couldn’t tune everything out.He still picked up words and phrases, out of context.He didn’t want to know anything more.

Still, he knew from the way Rhonda lingered, that Kara was here.Often.He wasn’t sure what unnerved him more — how well she knew Rhonda, or that fact that she was now, for all intents and purposes, a regular and he hadn’t seen her once.Because if that was the case, she did a hell of a job avoiding him until tonight.

Rhonda hardly left her side the whole night — at least until it was nearing 1am.

“Can you keep an eye on her for me?I’m clocking out,” she asked, barely paying attention to his reply.After all, he was the only one on shift until closing and he had no excuse to make her stay. 

He looked over and saw Kara, and even though he nodded, he was dying to say no.That he couldn’t.And he nodded anyway.

That was twenty minutes ago, and he’d been working up the courage to say something.Anything.It was his job.He couldn’t just _not_ do his job because she was there. 

He took a deep breath, threw his towel over his shoulder, and tried to keep his expression professional — to keep any of his feelings out of this.

“— And it’s my fault, but I can’t help thinking that it’s too late to —” she was mumbling to herself when he walked up.Probably still convinced that Rhonda was there listening.

“Kara?”She looked up at him and flinched.Then she was staring at him in a state of shock. 

“Oh.You.Where’d —”

He felt guilty.He had no control over when Rhonda needed to leave, but he didn’t want to make her stay around him longer than absolutely necessary.He saw that flicker of pain.He didn’t want to ever see it again.Because she wanted nothing to do with him now, and if just looking at him caused her pain — well, he couldn’t fault her for avoiding him.It was his fault.He hurt her.He had turned their relationship in to this … this mess.

“Her shift is over.I’m just checking that you’re okay.”He swallowed back the rising tide within him as he looked at her.He felt like he was drowning, but he couldn’t muster the will to fight.She looked so confused at the sight of him.

“I needa nuther round.”She was slurring her words.He hadn’t seen her do that since that one night before they started training.Back when things were easy. They had been laughing together, only a few feet from where they now stood.They were content.They made sense then.But now — he just wished he could go back to that.

“No, I think you’ve had enough tonight.”He was trying to keep himself distant.Not to break under her steady gaze, her eyes that could see right through him. 

“Mon-ellllll,” she whined, “please just one more.”She was desperate, he could tell.He didn’t want to ask about whatever drew her here, to this point, but he was still dying to know.If he did, he could fix it or hurt whoever had made her turn to drinking alone.She should never be so miserable.That was his thing.It’s what _he_ did.And she was nothing like him.

“Not happening.”

“What happened to fuuuun Mon-el? I miss him.”She swayed back and forth on her chair, then grabbed the bar countertop, preparing herself to spin.When the chair didn’t move with her, she gripped the counter so tightly her knuckles turned white.Then she was giggling hopelessly, her hand press to her mouth.

“Oh yeah. You’re done,” he scoffed.She should have been cut off a few drinks ago, come to think of it.He wondered why Rhonda hadn’t bothered to stop her. 

Kara was watching him, and that was unnerving.But while he had her attention, she was distracted.She wasn’t clutching her glass like she had been when he walked up, so he reached for it, pulling it away before she knew what he’d done. “s _hit. no,_ ” she muttered under her breath as she reached for it, scrambling to get it back in her hands.She started to slide off her seat and lost her focus.Then she gave up completely, sitting back down with a snort, resting her head in her arms on the surface in front of her. 

He watched her as he stood unmoving, not even turning away to set down the glass he’d won back from her.When she looked back up, her eyes looked soft.Gentle even.But he knew better.It was the kind of look that could slice a man through until he was breathless and unrecognizable.It was the kind of look that could change everything.But it couldn’t — not this time.

“I do…I miss you. I mean, we don’t even _work_ together anymore.”

“I’m not the one who stopped showing up for training, Kara.”He whispered it.He was tired and miserable, and just for a moment, all of that slipped through the cracks.She stared at him wide eyed.With her eyes on him, he wanted to take it all back — to never have mentioned it.Because saying it meant talking about it.

He stepped back and put the glass down, reaching for a smaller clean one and the soda faucet.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Forget it, Kara.”He shook his head as he messed with the buttons until it was at the right setting.He aimed the spout towards the glass.

“No really.  I shouldn’t —” 

“Kara, please don’t.”He leaned forward to hand her a club soda, ending the conversation before it could really begin.She looked at it sadly before taking a tentative sip.He stood still, debating what to do.Kara was drunk, and she wasn’t in a good state.She shouldn’t even be here, and yet, here she was.And he was slipping back into his old habits.Of wanting to protect her.She could protect herself, but he didn’t want her to have to.And if she wouldn’t let him help her, maybe someone else could.

“You stay here okay?  I’m going to get you a ride home.”  Her face fell, and he felt guilt washing over him.

“No, I’ll walk. I’m not that far.”She shook her head more aggressively than necessary.He met her eyes, and he could feel his resolve slipping.He could feel himself falling right back in.But he couldn’t anymore.He couldn’t let himself.

“You aren’t walking home alone like that,” he said, as sternly as he could.He felt cold.Cruel.He didn’t want to feel guilty for wanting her to get home — safely.And yet, somehow, he did.

He knew what she would say — on any ordinary day, if they were right back to normal.That she could take care of herself.That she didn’t need him to protect her.He already knew that.She’d drilled the point in so many times.It didn’t stop him from worrying if she’d be okay. She’d _made_ him care about her.She didn’t just get to decide how he felt, just because — He clenched his jaw, as he bit back the thought.

He watched her open and close her mouth, working up to saying something then giving up at the last moment.She nodded instead.

“Please don’t call Alex.”Her voice was so soft.And there he was, like clay in her hands.He sighed, resigned to the fact that he couldn’t stop her.Not when she still had such a hold on him.It was painful, getting stuck in her gravity.She looked sad now, and he wanted desperately to change that.

He filled up a tall glass with tap water and set it down in front of her.

“Drink this and wait. Let me finish up my shift and I’ll get you home,” he said.He knew he would regret it.He already did, a little.But damn, it was worth it, watching the swift change in her expression.Like she wasn’t as miserable as before.She looked just how she had on one of many of the days when they’d bantered playfully.She always won those exchanges.And the brightness in her eyes, knowing she got her way?It was priceless.

But he couldn't watch her forever.Not for his own health, or hers, and definitely not for the stability of his job.So he turned away, moving between regulars to chat, get any final drinks and give the last call.It was like flipping a switch on, turning on the charm for the customers.It felt so wrong, so unnatural. to withhold how he was really feeling with anyone.And yet there he was acting like everything was fine, when he was feeling even more confused than ever.

Because he couldn’t stop thinking about the last time she was here, her words digging into him like a lead bullet.They had been poisoning his thoughts ever since.Every time he looked at her, thought of her, even heard her name he was reminded how unworthy he was of her.It was tough to swallow, and even harder to repress. 

When he finished with the other customers and settled up each tab, he found her still nursing the water, brushing her hands quickly across her cheeks when she noticed him.Then she looked up, and his words caught in his throat — her eyes were back to those big blue comets.

“I, uh — I’m done here, so I can walk you home.” He forced out.

“Yeah,” she nodded, looking away from him, breaking the spell for a moment. “That’d be great.”She slowly eased herself off of her seat and pulled her jacket on. 

She lead the way out the door, and he followed close behind.He stood next to her, on the side of the walkway closest to the street, with his hands in his pockets the entire way.He didn’t speak to her, instead spending the entire time questioning why he was letting himself do this.Why, after all this time away and all his instincts telling him to run, he’d been so quick to make sure she was okay.And now, he was alone with her, keeping her safe, and he knew she hated that, but he couldn’t help himself. 

They reached the elevator, and still they hadn’t said anything.For a moment, he considered that maybe it would be easy and he could just walk away and pretend none of this had happened.She reached the door and pulled out her keys.She fiddled with the lock, but she was having trouble.Exhausted and still drunk, she rested her head on the door.Mon-El reached forward, clicked the key into place, and opened her door. 

Kara stepped inside, and Mon-El stepped back, taking his time to leave without needing to say goodbye.

“Would you like to come in?I was hoping we could talk,” Kara said, leaning against the door, which she’d left wide open.She was looking up at him hopefully with those comets and he felt guilty for wanting to leave.But he had to. 

Last time he was in her apartment, it hadn’t gone well.And it seemed like every time he walked through those doors he was suddenly compelled to start spilling every thought out of his mind.Last time he had said he cared — had admitted not only to remembering the kiss, but also _why_ he had kissed her.He didn’t want to consider what he’d admit this time, when his feelings were even more scrambled and heightened.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Kara.”

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, before smiling up at him. 

“Oh. Yeah. That's fine,” she said.His split his gaze between her eyes and the small crinkle forming between them.He couldn’t help but hate himself a little more for it.“I’ll see you around—”

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything.Not to agree, to apologize, to speak his thoughts.So instead he just offered a sad smile.Her words cut through him, and they shouldn’t have — he knew that.But they did.And as he walked away, he realized — he had been going about this the wrong way.Perhaps, if he wanted to heal, he would need to keep away from her.Talking hurt, seeing her hurt.And the latter, he’d subjected himself to that almost daily.But he couldn’t — not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Mon-El goes out for lunch... 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm up for suggestions if you think of something you'd like to see about this new life Mon-El is making for himself.   
> my inbox is always open on tumblr: karadanversprince for prompts, feels, feedback and friendship.  
> Love you to Krypton and back!!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El turns to a new avoidance -- and his friend decides to knock some sense into him.

On Monday, he took the elevator up to meet Eve.But when he reached the right floor, he saw her. Kara.He felt like his lungs had dropped into his stomach.His breaths were slower and more labored, like they had so much more space to fill.Although he felt tethered in place, his instincts said one thing. _Run._

He made his way to Eve’s desk as quickly as he could before Kara noticed him.She had her back turned as he reached the desk, and she was still luckily turned away while Eve gathered her things.He evaded her notice all the way until the elevator doors were back open and Eve finally spoke up.

“What’s got you in a hurry, Mike?” she said as the elevator doors slid together. 

Kara had whipped her head around, and their eyes met.She opened her mouth to say something, but the doors were closed before she could.He decided he couldn’t do that to himself again.

On Tuesday, he stood in the building lobby, teetering back and forth.He knew going up and meeting Eve was the more polite thing to do.But he knew Kara didn’t really like seeing him, and he didn’t want to see her right then either, so he pulled out his phone and started a text.

**_got caught up at work and i’m running a couple minutes behind.meet me downstairs in 5? — M_**

**_Okay.See you then!! — E_ **

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked outside, deciding it would be easier to not to explain why he was waiting in the lobby when he’d essentially said he was on his way.He really didn’t want to have that talk with Eve.Things were too complicated to have to explain everything going on between him and Kara.

But as it turned out, Eve was going to make him anyway. 

By Friday, he had managed to completely avoid Kara, and now he could shoot Eve a text as he walked over, and she’d be in the lobby waiting when he came through the doors.And somehow, gloriously, it hurt less.He wished he’d come up with the idea sooner. 

They settled down to eat at her favorite spot, a little restaurant two blocks from CatCo.She had already began digging into her protein-packed salad when she decided it was time to chat.

“So,” she said tentatively.“When are you going to tell me about whatever’s going on between you and Kara?”Mon-El dropped his fork just as he was about to take a bite.

“Eve, nothing is going on.”He shook his head.He could feel his denial betraying him, but he couldn’t help it.He picked the fork back up and started moving pieces of food around his plate to distract himself, hoping Eve would drop it.

“Don’t think I don’t notice things, Mike.You don’t _want_ to take the elevator up anymore.And that’s your prerogative, but if you’re doing it for Kara’s sake, it’s not going to help you get over it.” 

“I really don’t want to talk about it with you.”Mon-El focused intently on his food, still not eating, but refusing to meet her eyes.

“And who _are_ you going to talk to about it, if not me?” Eve asked.

Mon-El took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.He pressed his lips in a hard line and summoned the strength he’d need to work through this.

“She talked to me the other day,” he said, quiet and rushed.

“Oh, progress.Tell me more.”Eve adjusted herself in her seat and folded her hands, giving her friend her full attention.

“No, no.She was drunk.It was — uncomfortable.” He shook his head and cringed at the memory.

“Wow.You know, Kara really doesn’t seem like the type to make _that_ kind of call…”Eve’s face was set in confusion. 

“What kind of — never mind.No.I ran into her a few days ago and she was drunk and alone and I was worried about her, so I walked her home.She wanted to talk.”

“And?Tell me you talked to her.”The defeat in her voice told him she already knew where this was going.He hated how well Eve knew him.

“I just left,” he muttered.

“Dang it, Mike.If a girl wants to talk, then maybe you should _talk_ to her.”She stared at him, incredulous.He was feeling worse about the entire affair.And this was precisely why he had wanted to keep his issues with Kara out of the conversation.His friendship with Eve was one of the few good things he had going for himself, and he’d be damned if he let his feelings for Kara ruin that, too.

“I wasn’t ready,” he said, gathering a mouthful of food.

“When will you _ever_ be ready?You’ve been wearing your heart on your sleeve as long as you’ve known her and _now_ you decide is the right time to play your cards close to your chest?No way.As your friend, I cannot support it.”Eve held her hands out in front of her, as if to stop him before he did something else she thought was stupid.Mon-El swallowed and shook his head.

“Eve, she made it pretty clear that she wants nothing to do with me.”

“Girls do a lot of stupid things when we are upset or confused.And not all of it makes sense.And clearly, Kara could have handled it better.But so could _you_.”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to figure out what to do when Kara is really confusing.”

“I know that.But if you start by talking to her — and more importantly _listening_ , I’m sure you two will be back to normal soon enough,” Eve said, with an air of limitless optimism.It was as sickening as it was contagious.

“I guess.”He returned to pushing his food around his plate.

“So did you really not talk to her _at all_?” she asked.

“She said she misses me.” 

“Oh my god, Mike.Really?”Eve threw her hands up in frustration, nearly tossing her fork aside.“How obvious does a girl need to be?”

“It’s not like it meant anything.She was drunk.And besides.It’s one of those things you say to people you haven’t seen in a while when you’re trying to be polite, but don’t really have anything to say.” 

He was still new to social behavior, but he’d been learning a lot from the regulars at the bar and from Alex and James.Being unnecessarily nice was an important part of being a good person.He was starting to notice the difference between politeness and genuine sentiments.And once he got a better hold of it, he was able to practice it.It had made for some nice tips at the bar, but that wasn’t important.

“You are the _biggest_ idiot I know.”Eve dropped her head into her hands, trying to withhold a laugh.

“That can’t be true,” Mon-El laughed, both amused and offended.

Eve leaned back and flipped her curls over her shoulder before leaning across the table conspiratorially. 

“Look, I know you don’t want to hear it — and I wasn’t planning on telling you — but Kara isn’t handling this breakup any better than you are.”

“Eve, we weren’t dating,” he said, exasperated.

“Friends can breakup, too.My point is, she’s noticed that you aren’t around.I can see it.She’s hurting too, okay?When I get your text and head out for our lunches — I can see her.She watches that elevator like she’s expecting you to show up.”

“Only because she’s worried I’ll be there,” he said, readily dismissing any other explanation.

“No, Mike.”Eve’s voice softened.“Because she’s _hoping_ you will be.”

They ate in silence for the next few minutes.Mon-El was still processing everything Eve had to say.He really didn’t want to admit she was right, but maybe he should have just plucked up the courage to talk to Kara.Still, if he had another chance, he probably wouldn’t.Not easily, at least.

Eve could see that he wasn't doing well, and gave him some time — a small mercy — so he could actually finish his lunch.She picked at her salad.She let him chose when he wanted to talk.It was only fair.

“Do you want my garlic bread,” he muttered, once he’d finished the rest of his food.

“Are you kidding me?My food has no carbs.Of course, I want your stupid garlic bread.Gimme.”Eve dove forward to swipe the bread off his near empty plate.She smiled at him and took a bite.

“So how’s CatCo?” he asked.

“Ugh,” Eve groaned as she chewed a bite and swallowed.“Is it crazy that I really miss Cat Grant?Not her yelling at me of course, but working for her — it was really amazing.I know you never got to meet her — and thank your lucky stars, because you wouldn’t have even lasted five minutes working for her.No offense —”

“None taken,”

“— but she was just such an inspiration.I mean, Mr. Olsen is wonderful, but I feel like just a _regular_ assistant.There’s just no excitement there for me.And Miss Grant, just watching her work her magic — it was spectacular.I know she was mean to me sometimes, but I really felt like I was becoming a better me when I worked with her.You know?”

“I know the feeling,” Mon-El said with a sigh, picking at the food on his plate.He knew it all too well.“You know you could always ask for a promotion or a transfer or something.”

“If Cat were here she’d tell me I needed a career move and she’d _make_ me do it.I don’t know.It’s comfortable.I like CatCo.I like my job most of the time.I don’t really want to do something different.But I can’t help feeling like I _could_ be doing more.Like I’ve got all this potential and nothing to do with it but sit behind a desk, taking calls and running errands.”

“Then maybe you should start putting that potential to good use.Change things a little.Start with James.Tell him what you’re looking for from this job and work with what he says,” Mon-El offered.

“That’s a pretty great idea,” Eve said, nodding.She stood up and reached for her bag.Mon-El followed, ready to get back to work.

“Not so bad for the biggest idiot you know,” he said.Eve smiled.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached CatCo.

“Hey, Mike?”Eve asked when they reached the lobby.Mon-El froze, worried she was going to force him to follow her upstairs.

“Yeah?” he replied, hesitantly.

“You better talk to her soon.Or else, I will.”

“Got it.”Mon-El gave a thin smile and nodded.

Eve smiled back.And after a quick hug, she set off towards the elevator.Mon-El walked out the door and headed back to the bar.He could use something to take his mind off Kara again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think of something you'd like to see about Mon-El's new life and friendships, I take suggestions into consideration. <3   
> my inbox is always open on tumblr: karadanversprince for prompts, feels, feedback and friendship.  
> Let me know how you're feeling and I'll love you forever!!!


	5. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance doesn't really work when you're avoiding someone you see everyday.

As much as he wished he could just ignore Eve’s advice and continue to steer clear of Kara, it seemed the universe had squashed any chance of that — or rather, Kara and Eve seemed to have something else in mind.He and Kara…they had a new normal.And he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

They weren’t exactly talking, per se.But she was there again in his life… as if nothing had changed… sort of.At least, as if neither of them had been actively avoiding the other.He had stopped hiding in the lobby to keep from seeing her — Eve’s inevitable lectures were enough to deter him from that particular avoidance tactic.And Kara… she stopped sneaking to the bar when he wasn’t working.And that lead to a whole new development, because work was no longer the escape it had become.

Mon-El was almost certain that Maggie and Alex were seeing each other.The two had to be long past pining by now — he could see from the way they focused on each other as the other spoke.It was inevitable and obvious. 

He felt like he had had a front row seat, watching their relationship play out, since he saw them pretty much every night.They’d swing by the bar, chat with a few regulars, play a game or two of pool, grab a drink, and steal away into a corner booth.They were never openly affectionate, but there was something in their every movement and glance that screamed of emotional intimacy.He’d grown pretty good at reading human behaviors the last few months, and they weren’t as subtle as they seemed to be trying to be. 

The first time Kara had shown up after work to meet up with her sister and Maggie, she hadn’t looked in his direction even once, let alone spoken a word to him.Which, he supposed, was to be expected.He hadn’t hoped for anything else.He’d actually been hoping she wouldn’t pay attention.He still desperately wanted to ignore Eve’s warnings and put off talking with Kara for as long as he could.Still, he had Rhonda send a club soda her way, and he threw himself into conversations with the regulars to avoid catching her eye. 

The next night, she came right up to the bar to order a round of drinks, and nothing more.She grew more consistent in her visits, as if she was settling herself back into having him in her life — somewhere in the background.She was just… there.

Kara never drank anything but club soda, and he found it somewhat relieving.After how painful it had been seeing her drinking herself numb, he was happy to provide her with club soda after club soda if it meant he never had to watch her so miserable again.Instead, now, she was sober and distracted a lot.She didn’t seem very invested in her role as third wheel with Alex and Maggie, and yet… she was there.Every night.At least, this way, he knew — sober or not — that Alex would make sure she was safe.At least… he wouldn’t _have_ to walk her home.But he could’ve — should’ve — would’ve — if she needed him to. 

Some visits were strained.He’d catch her engrossed in her conversation half the time — the other half, her eyes were trained on her drink in front of her or the tabletop with unwavering focus.Other days, when he was distracted by customers, he’d look up to find her watching him.He thought it a little unnerving…and he’d told Eve as much over lunch after Kara’s fourth consecutive visit to the bar.

Eve was completely unsurprised when Mon-El had told her about Kara’s visits to the bar.Eve even acted like it was old news.That was what confused Mon-El the most.Because if Eve already knew he was seeing Kara regularly… that must have meant she had been talking to Kara about it.And that?That was a strange feeling.He just hoped Kara was talking about her sister and not him.The last thing he wanted was Kara creeping into another part of his life… the only part he’d managed to keep for himself for the most part.This friendship was supposed to be the thing outside of Kara that gave him balance.

He never brought up Kara’s visits during lunch, but Eve always knew the questions to ask.She was convinced it was a sign.

“I told you she wants to talk,” she reminded him after a few days had passed this way.“And if you don’t talk to her, I’m gonna show up and make you two talk.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said.“Besides, I’ve never actually told you where I work.”It was part of their thing, Eve letting him keep work to himself.Which was good, considering he was still Mon-El there, and the last thing he needed was having to share yet another secret with Eve.There were somethings he needed _just_ for himself.

“You know as well as I do that if I asked Kara where you worked, that she would tell me,” Eve said, taking a long sip of her drink.“Not that I would.”She trailed off.Mon-El shrunk into his seat in tense relief.He didn’t really believe Kara would, but he still wasn’t sure.He hadn’t been on such shaky ground before, failing miserably to steady his life and all the secrets that hung so desperately in the balance.

“Thank you,” he sighed, pushing food around his plate.

“Just please… talk to her.I hate how mopey you are all the time.You need some extra reasons to smile.Besides.Kara is so intense about everything now.It’s like she’s not fully herself anymore.And I know if you just—”

“I’ll think about it,” he told her… and that was that.

 

It started with a “hey” and — later — a “how’re you holding up?” and before they knew it, it wasn’t as strained.They didn’t really talk, so much as acknowledge each other’s presence and swap casual greetings when Kara came to order a round — and if she asked how he was, he offered a meaningless “great” when honesty felt too personal — but it was something.Something Eve would be happy with, at least.

And that’s how they seemed to be now… in this new normal.They were quietly existing in the same circles again.Consciously aware of each other’s presence, but keeping their distance.Sometimes, he’d catch her looking his way, and she’d offer the strangest smile.It was unreadable… he couldn’t tell how she was feeling with that half-hearted smile, but somehow it felt like they were making progress or something.He knew they were far from normal — and probably a few leaps and bounds from okay — but something in those glances made him think they would be… eventually.

And that was enough to hope for, for now.Not great.Just okay.He could work with okay.He could turn okay into good and good into great if they both tried.It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait :/ Next one will be sooner. And less sucky. I hate this chapter, honestly. So sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm still writing... If there's anything from WOPIRC you wanted to see or thought was missing... now is the time to suggest it.  
> And my inbox is always open on tumblr: karadanversprince for prompts, feels, feedback and friendship. Kay. Love you bye...


End file.
